johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALTTPG: Chapter 1~Rescuing Zelda
As soon as Link was suddenly awakened by a mysterious voice, his uncle advises him to not leave the house. But his tuition is to help the mysterious female voice inside his head, he venutres out into the raging storm to Hyrule Castle. What Link will soon realize is that his destiny to save Hyrule has just begun Central Hyrule (Click for Full Size) 1. The voices from Zelda will tell you to use the secret pathway underneath the Castle as the Castle itself is locked and the guards will deny you entry. While in the underground sewers of the Castle, you'll find Link's uncle severely injured, he'll tell Link to take his sword and shield. Then head south towards a doorway and then to the other doorway after that (if need be, head east and a chest that contains the Lantern, if you already have it, it contains a blue rupee which is worth 5 rupees), while inside the castle walls, defeat any knight that may get in your way as you reach the door on the north side. Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle is well guarded with knights and can have a set of traps that may prove difficult. Be careful. (Click for full size) 2. Head either west or east of the Main Hall and go north to reach the stairs that will lead you to B1F. 3. In B1F, defeat the blue knight to obtain a key, and then open the chest in the room that contains the Map. 4. As you make your way to the next room, keep in mind of the cliffs on the platforms, if you fll off the platform you'll take 1 full heart of damage and return to the door that you used to enter the room. If you're good enough, you can knock off the knights instantly defeating them. 5. Defeat the knight in the room to open the doors. 6. Defeat the knight in the room to obtain the key and open the chest in the room that contains the boomerang. Then head to the locked door in the last room to proceed to B3F. 7. In B3F, you'll face a Mace wielding knight. Use your whirling blade technique to make sure work of him, but watch out when he swings his mace as it has a substantial range. Defeating him will get you the master key, allowing you to rescue Zelda. Secret Passage As you rescue Zelda, backtrack to the Main Hall, and go up the stairs to the Throne Room. Make sure you have the Lantern at this point or you won't be able to move the crest behind the thrones. (Click for full size) 1. One you have a Lantern. Push the Crest which will reveal a secret passage. Once inside, head north to the staircase, defeating any enemy that gets in your way. 2. One in B1F, open the chest to the east which contains a key which you need to open the locked door to the north. Then head pass the watered areas. 3. In this room, defeat the rat to the west part of the room to obtain the key and open the locked door. You'll reach a big area (which is well lit, unlike the rest of the passage), head to the block with the red arrow and push it in the direction where the arrow is pointing to proceed to the staircase. 4. Once at the last part of the passage. Pull the lever by the number 4 mark to open the door to the south, once there Zelda and the Priest will tell Link that he must defeat Agahnim and save Hyrule. After their lecture. Open the chest that contains a full heart container.